


A gear, from me to you (to make sure our relationship runs smoothly).

by Dios_memes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gimme that GOOD content of robots wanting to find love and soulmates, Insecurity, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, You have a tattoo that's related to your soulmate's interest/personality, give me soft and loving and wholesome boys that support each other completely, i love it, sweet but Ouma comes to fuck some shit up as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dios_memes/pseuds/Dios_memes
Summary: Kiibo is a robot. He doesn't have a soul tattoo.That doesn't stop him from wondering about them, though.





	A gear, from me to you (to make sure our relationship runs smoothly).

**Author's Note:**

> I love saiibo and I love soulmate aus and I love robots learning and discovering love.
> 
> In other words, I literally haven't seen any dr content in years (my last fix was written in 2013 I think) but ndrv3 beat me up violently and dragged me back in.
> 
> But yeah with a new game means new ships so here is my most recent ship. I hope you all enjoy it!

Soulmates are a scientific anomaly. A phenomenon that can't be explained by any laws of reality. Two people bound by fate, destined to become life partners. People hadn't believed it. But the results spoke for themselves- soulmates are meant for each other, through whatever cosmic process they are chosen.

Soulmates are indicated by markings on the body. Similar to tattoos, the markings are small, usually no bigger than a fist. Larger markings are rare, though not impossible. The markings, usually referred to as soul tattoos, can be found anywhere on the body. They're usually related to your soulmate's interests or personality.

Kiibo is a robot. He does not have a soul tattoo.

That doesn't stop him from wondering about them, though. The professor has one, like all humans do- his is on his right bicep, right above the elbow. Kiibo has seen it more times than he can count, as the professor shakes off his lab coat or rolls up his sleeves.

The first time he saw it, his sensors fired off, and the emotion known as curiosity bloomed in his "heart" (though he calls it that, it is something much more artificial- the chip that allows him to feel and process emotions in the first place). "Professor? What's that?"

He hadn't been aware that humans could have pictures on them, after all.

The professor had just chuckled, moving forward to let Kiibo get a better look. Kiibo is designed to be a learning robot after all, and he can't very well learn if nobody answers his questions. "It's what's known as a soul tattoo."

The two words were supposed to mean something, but Kiibo just blinked in response, confused. Neither of them meant anything to him. But the way the professor said them implied some kind of weight behind the phrase. "I don't understand."

The professor just smiled fondly in response, ruffling his hair. Kiibo used to object to it, finding it patronizing somehow, but then he had read that it's something like fatherly affection. Which just assured him that the professor thought of him as a son, in some capacity, despite his non-human status. So, for reasons a little illogical, he had allowed it. "It would be better for you to read about it, wouldn't it? I think I have some theory books shoved away in the back of the library."

And read he did. He spent hours sitting in the library, flipping through the worn pages of the books curiously, as the feeling had yet to fade away, fingers tracing over the pictures with careful fingers. Pictures of books, cameras, cars. All these images, etched on human skin. He stayed up until his low battery warning beeped and he had to go plug himself in for the night.

After he had read about it, he asked the professor once more. Professor obliged, rolling up his sleeve and bearing the tattoo for Kiibo to see. A picture of a sparrow, small but sure, taking flight. Kiibo traced it the same way he had the pictures in the books, sensory pads in his fingers picking up every trace and curve.

"They passed on when we were young." The professor admits, sad smile on his face. 

"Did they... like birds?" He asks, gazing at the sparrow in wonder.

His confusion blossoms though, when the professor shakes his head. He'd thought he'd read enough to understand the concept behind soul tattoos, but...

"Sometimes it's more metaphorical, something that points to their personality rather than an interest. They were as free as a bird. Nothing changed them down." The look on the professor's face is full of adoration and love, not a bit dulled by the years alone.

(And something else blooms in Kiibo's chest, a feeling he didn't know he was capable of until that moment- longing.)

He learns later that soulmates can die from loneliness if their partner dies before them, and he thanks every lucky star that the professor lived long enough to make him.

\--

He's accepted into a high school.

Apparently, it's not normal even by human standards- the professor takes one look at the letter Kiibo received in the mail (addressed to him specifically!!!), and smiles, face worn with age in a way it wasn't years ago.

Humans age so quickly, and fade so fast, but Kiibo still looks the same as he did when he was created.

"Hope's Peak is a wonderful school, Kiibo." The professor says, squinting at the fine print through his reading glasses. "I think you should go."

"But... won't they think I'm strange?" He asks, and registers that this new feeling is nervousness. It feels like something is bouncing around in what would be his ribcage, demanding to be let out.

The professor shrugs. "That's what makes it a learning experience. But if you ask me..." he leans in, a playful grin on his face. Kiibo leans in too, as if he's being let in on some big secret. When he's close enough, the professor whispers, "I think they'll love you, though."

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You've got lots of awesome functions that I gave you, and you're the world's coolest robot teen! Plus, the kids that go there are eccentric, too. You'll find lots of friends."

Friends. Kiibo doesn't have any of those.

Longing sparks in his chest again, and so he accepts.

\--

The first day of class is... strange.

Attendance isn't mandatory, something Kiibo knows is special to this school because he's learned from books and some movies how schools operate. Attendance is always mandatory, romantic confessions happen on the roof, and cafeteria lunch should be avoided at all costs.

Not that the final point applies to him, but.

Though, it seems like all of the class is here. There are sixteen people in total, including him, and they're all loud and boisterous and colorful. Kiibo, a little apprehensive after years of quiet solitude in the lab, warms up instantly when the girl in front of him turns around and introduces herself as Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist.

She's so friendly during their conversation, he has to remind himself not to be too eager. The other classmates are friendly too, exchanging ultimate titles as easily as names. There's even a genius inventor, like the professor!

His good mood crashes, though, when he meets the ultimate supreme leader.

"If you don't have super cool deadly lasers, then what _are_ you good for?"

He deflates, drawing in on himself instantly. The boy stands, triumphant, while Kiibo flounders. All of his functions are cool, he thinks. Apparently, the boy doesn't hold the same sentiment.

He tries to explain that his AI is so much more advanced than anyone has ever built before, that he's designed for learning and growing, but Ouma doesn't seem to be interested in that.

The inventor girl, Iruma, seems interested at least.

So does the astronaut, who takes the time to ask what kind of technology was used to build him, and the cosplayer, who wants to know what his synthetic skin is made of. Some of their questions he can't answer, but he's happy they're talking to him, at least.

He decides that he loves all his classmates.

Except for Ouma Kokichi. Kiibo decides he doesn't like him very much.

\--

The discussion of soul tattoos comes up often.

Teenagers love romance, and Kiibo supposes he is no exception. He is fascinated by the concept of it (the longing for a soulmate of his own is a familiar ache. Maybe someday he'll find a robot as advanced as him that he will be able to spend the rest of his life with).

They sit at lunch, talking about love and fate through bites of their sandwiches. Kiibo listens intently, neither contributing or eating as Kaito proudly displays the flower on his hip. He has to lift his shirt to show it, snug right up against the bone, as natural as the rest of him.

Kaede shows hers off next. A violin, at the nape of her neck. It makes sense that she would find someone as in love with music as her. She gushes about the duets they may have, concert dates and soft love.

Kaito scoffs. "Music nerd."

Kiibo frowns, but Kaede doesn't seem too offended by the words, so he drops it. Kaito is smiling, though, so it's likely he was just joking with her.

Some of their other classmates are less open with their soul tattoos. When asked, Harukawa Maki shakes her head and presses her hand close to her stomach. Both Kaede and Kaito ask the blue haired detective, Shuuichi Saihara, what his soul tattoo is, but he hides his face under his cap and shakes his head. Korekiyo Shinguuji has to pry a curious Angie off as well.

Eventually, the conversation flows to him. "Kiibo, what kind of mark do you have?"

(He thinks about the sparrow on the professor's arm, and the pictures from the book he once read.)

"I, uhh-"

"Duh! Robots don't have souls, so of course they don't have soulmates!" Ouma says, making Kiibo's face turn red in embarrassment. Of course, he actually feels the heat too, thanks to the temperature regulators on his body.

This seems to dawn on everyone at once. "Oh, right! I forgot. Sorry, Kiibo."

Someone pats him on the back, sympathetic. Kiibo just smiles in response, despite the sadness creeping up into his heart. "It's okay. Even if I didn't appreciate the no soul comment, it's true I'm not human, either."

"Maybe you have a robot soulmate out there!" Tsumugi suggests thoughtfully.

It's meant to be reassuring, he knows, so he smiles. "I hope so!"

\--

Being in class only solidifies his impression of his classmates. They're all so nice (except for Ouma, who still insists on teasing him for every little thing), and fun to be around.

He wishes Ouma would stop signing him up for after school cleaning duty, though.

Well, he doesn't mind helping at least. Someone has to do the cleaning, and he has a lot of practice from helping around the lab. It's only the two of them at home, after all.

Plus, cleaning can be fun. Gonta signs up for every other day, and though he's clueless at it, he's always willing to help everyone. Sometimes Kaede helps, when she can bear to tear herself away from the piano. Kaito always has some excuse at the tip of his tongue about why he can't help before disappearing.

Today, Shuuichi is stuck on cleaning duty with him. Kiibo doesn't mind- although Shuuichi doesn't talk much, he gives off the impression of being a nice person.

The classroom is quiet as Kiibo sweeps and Shuuichi wipes the tables clean. Shuuichi seems content not being able to make small talk, so Kiibo doesn't make an attempt to start any.

He hums a tune as he works, something he must've heard at some point but can't place immediately. Still, the melody lingers with him, and he moves around the room to the rhythm with the music. Gradually, he picks up volume, until-

"Um."

Or, right. He isn't alone here. Embarrassed, Kiibo stops humming and stares at Shuuichi. The detective has his eyes downcast, though a small, shy smile sneaks its way onto his face, cheeks dusted pink.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I can stop humming now."

He doesn't expect Shuuichi to shake his head in reassurance. "Oh, no, it's okay. I don't mind. That's Kaede's music, right?"

Oh. Come to think of it, he had listened to Kaede play during lunch. Shuuichi must have been there too, then. "Yes! Her music is so beautiful."

"Yeah." Shuuichi agrees, eyes trained on the table. "She puts a lot of effort an passion into her playing."

Taking this as an invitation for small talk, Kiibo continues, pausing sweeping to look at Shuuichi. "Are you going to her next concert? It's next week."

About once a month the ultimate musicians here at the school get together to put on shows. This is going to be the first one of the year.

Shuuichi nods. "Yeah. Though I'm not too fond of crowds."

With that, the conversation seems to be over- but _something_ pulls at Kiibo, telling him to keep talking. Something tells him he doesn't want the conversation to be over, not yet.

So he keeps talking to Shuuichi.

And keeps talking.

In an attempt to break the barrier between them, Kiibo talks about his life with the professor, the man he thinks of as a father. He talks about stuff he's learned from books (his stand up comedy may be second to none, he thinks).

Shuuichi listens politely, nodding and asking questions when Kiibo pauses.

Eventually, they abandon cleaning altogether, setting down their cleaning utensils so they can sit in chairs, basked in the light of the sunset.

Eventually, Shuuichi starts talking too. He talks about his life with his uncle, some of the cases he's solved. 

He doesn't want it to end when Shuuichi checks is watch, exclaiming that it's gotten too late. They aren't the only ones left in the school, surely, but Kiibo can't be selfish anymore. They clean up the brooms and mops and rags together, shoving the cleaning materials in the closet before making their way out of the classroom.

The smile Shuuichi gives him is genuine when they part.

And that makes something foreign bloom in Kiibo's heart. An emotion he can't identify yet.

\--

They become friends after that. Kiibo waves at him when he enters the classroom the next morning, and Shuuichi returns a shy wave of his own.

During lunch, Kaede slips to the music room to practice, small group trailing after. Kiibo likes to listen to her play, and he doesn't have to eat at lunch, so it's better than staying in the cafeteria.

Kaito, Gonta, Shuuichi, and Kiibo follow Kaede into the music room, where she greets a fellow musician banging away on the drums. The piano room is a familiar sight, and they curl up on the floor around her as she takes her seat on the bench.

She looks like she belongs their as her fingers glide along the keyboard.

After her practice, they discuss the music festival coming up. Naturally, Kaede is playing, and the class is ready to show their support.

Enthusiastic, Kaito exclaims. "We should go as a big group!"

Gonta nods. "It would be fun spending time with you all."

They glance at Shuuichi, who picks at the carpeted floor absentmindedly.

"I'd... like to go." He says eventually, uncertain, and Kiibo remembers yesterday in the sunset-bathed classroom, as Shuuichi admitted to not liking the crowds very much. (A fact he can recall in perfect detail, thanks to his recording function.)

"We can go together!" Kiibo says, hoping this is enough to encourage his classmate. "I know that the crowds may be overwhelming, but with friends by your side, it should help, right?"

"Yeah, dude, if you're not cool with all the people there, we can be your shield." Kaito assures him, pleasing a hand on Shuuichi's shoulder. The physical touch seems to help calm him down, and Kiibo makes a note of this for future reference.

"Yeah! Gonta can carry you around on his shoulders, if you want." Gonta says.

Reassured by their words, Shuuichi nods and agrees to go.

On the way home, Kiibo stops at the bookstore and picks up a book on how to deal with anxiety.

\--

The day of the festival, he's armed with noise-muffling earplugs, a stress ball, and a thermos full of tea.

The first two items were easy to obtain- they have plenty earplugs around the lab for when the professor is working with heavy machinery, and the stress balls are fairly self explanatory. The tea was hard to make, because the professor is a coffee drinker, so learning to make it took a few tries.

But he feels confident in his ability to boil water on a kettle, at least. He's no Kirumi, but it _must_ be drinkable. Besides, flavor doesn't matter if the tea has the intended calming effect on Shuuichi.

He just wants to make sure his classmate is safe and comfortable.

Their group meets in the classroom first, minus Kaede. Since she's in the festival, she has to help set everything up with the other musicians. Kiibo quickly scans the room, but the detective isn't there yet.

"Whoa, Kiibo! What's that you got there?" Kaito asks, pointing at the thermos in Kiibo's hand.

"It's tea." He replies, readjusting his grip on the thermos. It's something he had to borrow from the professor, considering the obvious reasons.

Kaito has questions, but Shuuichi arrives soon after, and Kiibo abandons the conversation to go deliver his items. Kaito shrugs and walks off to talk to Maki, who's sitting in the corner of the classroom, looking out the window.

"Shuuichi!" He greets, causing the detective to startle.

"Oh, Kiibo. Good morning." He says, smiling. Kiibo waits patiently as Shuuichi sets his bag down at his desk before presenting the thermos in his right hand and the bag of stress balls and earplugs in his left.

Shuuichi stares at them. "What are these for?"

"They're for you!" Kiibo says, shoving them into Shuuichi's hands before the detective says no.

Shuuichi just stares at the items now in his hands curiously. "Yes, but what for?"

"I remember you said that you didn't function well in crowds. So I researched how to deal with them, and found a few different ways to combat it. I wanted to make this an enjoyable experience for you, after all."

Shuuichi doesn't say anything, and for a dangerous minute, Kiibo wonders if he has insulted his new friend. But then, Shuuichi looks up, face pink, and smiles. "Thank you, Kiibo. I think I definitely will enjoy it if I have you looking out for me."

There it is again. That mysterious, fluttering feeling. Kiibo just stares at Shuuichi in wonder, the one who was able to elicit such feelings from him, and blinks.

It's a curious feeling indeed.

\--

They spend the music festival staying at the outskirts of crowds so Shuuichi is comfortable. Kaede's performance is wonderful, but not as wonderful as the wistful look on Shuuichi's face as he watches with rapt attention.

Kaede's playing is beautiful.

But then again, so is the detective standing next to him.

\--

Surprisingly, Maki and Kaito find their soulmates in each other.

Kaito proudly announces it to the class, and while Maki doesn't say anything, she doesn't look uncomfortable, either. She simply looks... calm, content in his presence. Once again, he shows them the flower on his hip and Maki shows them the crescent moon around her belly button.

Their classmates gush and once more, the classroom fixates on soulmates.

"Congratulations, you two!" Kaede says enthusiastically, giving them a thumbs up. Kaito looks like the luckiest man alive, with one arm slung around Maki casually. Again, the usually frigid girl doesn't seem to mind too much.

Kiibo has never seen her this relaxed. She's usually so tense and closed off, walls made of stone. He wonders if this is the magic of soulmates- feeling complete, the peace, knowing you're finally _whole._

He glances at Shuuichi, who has a polite smile on his face, and wonders.

\--

It doesn't take long for them to develop a pattern. They spend mornings before class together, reading books in the quiet of the classroom. Sometimes Shuuichi recommends books for him, when he can't find anything to read.

They walk to the library together, arms close but not quite touching. Kiibo thinks Shuuichi is a warm person- it makes him want to get closer, but he doesn't. He can't.

Sometimes, they clean together after class. The less Oma signs him up, the more Kiibo finds himself volunteering more shifts. He and Shuuichi spend it listening to music, since Kiibo's singing is atrocious and he had been banned from doing so until the professor could do something about his vocal chip. Sometimes they spend it in silence.

Sometimes Shuuichi asks him what he should do about a hard case, and they spend hours collaborating, thinking of different theories and possibilities. Kiibo doesn't think he's a very big help, but Shuuichi assures him that even if he can't contribute much, it still helps to talk the case over with another person.

Even though he can't eat, they go to lunch together sometimes. Shuuichi tries to describe the food to him every once in a while, and sometimes Kiibo will try to put the food in his mouth, but that ends up being a bad idea. His mouth isn't designed for food, so he has to spit it back out.

The smile on Shuuichi's face as he stifles a laugh is worth it, though. Because there's something about Shuuichi's smile that makes him want to see it more and more.

Is that illogical of him?

He asks Miu as much when they're sitting in her lab. It's not for maintenance- it's just refreshing to spend time with someone who knows a lot about technology. She shares a warehouse with the ultimate mechanic, but they're alone right now.

Some people call her crass. Some people wonder why he spends time with her.

"It means you want to bone him." She says simply, fiddling with some kind of machine. She had tried explaining the schematics of her invention to Kiibo, but it had been so laced with innuendo that it was hard to follow what she was saying.

Automatically, he feels his face heating up. This is embarrassment.

Because... there's no way, right?

He considers it. He had never felt anything like love before (he knows nothing about boning someone, or what that even means- however, knowing Miu, it is likely something that should not be repeated around the ears of small children) but he knows what it looks like when he sees the professor talk about his soulmate. Or when Kaito looks at Maki. It's full of fondness, and affection. Theoretically, he knows what love is.

But he can't love Shuuichi. Shuuichi has a soulmate and he... doesn't.

Kiibo is the ultimate robot. And robots don't have soulmates.

No matter how much they want them.

\--

All of a sudden, he's hyperaware of every touch, every smile, every quiet moment. It makes it hard, at first, to be around Shuuichi when he knows that he has these feelings building in him.

It's like, all at once, he seems to notice everything. When Shuuichi places a comforting hand on his shoulder, he feels his entire body lock in place. They brush hands in the hallway, and Kiibo has to activate his fans so he doesn't overheat.

If this is love, it's strange.

Sometimes, in class, he allows his mind to wander. What it would be like to hold hands. What it would be like to... kiss. He can imagine Shuuichi's hand on his cheek, soft and inviting, and leaning forward and pressing their lips together-

He releases an embarrassed noise in the middle of class, a high pitched beep that makes the drowsy kids jump. In Kaito's case, he falls out of his desk in an exaggerated fashion.

Sheepishly, he looks down at his desk. "Sorry."

At home, he looks at the pictures of soul tattoos from his book again, spine bent and worn from how many times he's read it. This time, he can imagine skin when he looks at the pictures. He thinks about his friend's marks.

He thinks about Shuuichi's mark. He hasn't shown it to anyone, as far as Kiibo knows.

In the dark of his room, he grabs a marker and starts drawing on his leg. The doodle of the magnifying glass is crude and shaky, holding none of the beauty a real soulmark would.

(He doesn't erase it, and maybe for a moment, he pretends.)

\--

"Are you okay?" Shuuichi asks one day, as they sit outside for lunch. It's pretty enough that the warmth is inviting rather than searing.

Kiibo blinks. Shuuichi is staring at him, eyebrows knit together. From their position under the sun, the light frames his face in a way that seems to make his eyes glow. Kiibo swallows, even though he has no need to biologically do so.

He, however, does not answer the question.

He just stares at Shuuichi's (pretty) face until the detective coughs awkwardly and repeats the question. "Um. Are you okay?"

"Oh!" He inches away, embarrassed (he really has been feeling a lot of that emotion lately). "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Shuuichi frowns at his reaction, but doesn't say anything about it. "You've been acting... really weird lately. Is... something the matter?"

_I can't stop thinking about you_ , he wants to say. _I think this is what love feels like and I don't know what to do._

What he says is, "My hard drive is malfunctioning."

"Oh." Shuuichi says.

And, of course, because Kiibo is a bad liar, he feels the automatic response to lying kick in. Sweat trickles down the back of his neck into his uniform, and he finds the sudden desire to look anywhere but at Shuuichi.

He is very bad at lying.

He finds himself subjected to Shuuichi's scrutinizing gaze, suddenly sharp. "Did Ouma say something to you again? I don't like it when-"

"No!" Kiibo denies quickly. Ouma has been strangely quiet lately, besides the usual offhand comments about robots not being able to feel.

(He wonders if Ouma knew, knew the kind of lovely and painful new emotions Kiibo feels whenever he looks at Shuuichi- would he still tease Kiibo, or would he finally learn?)

Shuuichi doesn't look like he quite buys it, searching Kiibo for answers he can't ask the questions to, but eventually he drops it with a sigh. "As long as you're okay. You know you can come to me about anything, right?"

He nods.

Even though this matter is probably never one he will admit to Shuuichi himself. Though, the assurance is enough for his friend, because Shuuichi gives him a small smile, at least happy with the knowledge that Kiibo would come to him if something were seriously wrong.

In this situation, it's important to remember his manners, and Kiibo does so with a smile and a genuine "thank you."

Shuuichi hesitates. He looks like he wants to say something, mouth hanging open, but eventually he closes it.

And then his face gets closer, leaning down until their noses are almost touching. Kiibo can only sit frozen and wide eyed as Shuuichi's hand is on his shoulder, then on his cheek, lips slightly parted, and-

They brush for the briefest of seconds. It can barely be called a kiss, but it sends literal electric jolts through his body and causes him to let out another high pitched beep. Startled, Shuuichi pulls away, and the moment is over.

They stare at each other.

Shuuichi is the first to stand up with a jolt, startled even though he was the one to initiate the contact. "Ah. Sorry."

(This is a kiss. This isn't... what friends do. This is what couples do.)

Before he can process it, Kiibo shakes his head, quick to reassure him. "It's okay."

"I... have to go." Shuuichi says eventually, turning around and all but sprinting away.

Kiibo watches his retreating back in a daze, unable to call out or do anything. He can only sit there, with his fingers on his lips, as if trying to recreate the feeling from only moments ago.

\--

Kiibo can't stop thinking about it. Quite literally, considering he has a video recording function that he can play back. The not-kiss scene plays through his mind (though, maybe it was a kiss- he's never kissed before, so he wouldn't know what constitutes as a proper kiss or not). It can't replicate the way he felt the moment, the sights, the sound, the pounding of his processor as Shuuichi leaned in, but it still makes him surge.

He thinks about it when he goes home, as he sits on the charging port, and during school the next day. He ends up doodling hearts in his notebook during school, until class has ended for the day and he simply stays seated in his desk, wistful. 

Maybe he can allow himself to hope-

"Hey, what's with the dopey expression on your face? It's creepy."

He snaps the recording off in his head, eyes blinking back into focus. Ouma is standing in front of his desk with a mischievous smile on his fact that gives Kiibo an ominous feeling.

Perhaps Kiibo was too hasty to dismiss him so easily yesterday.

"What expression?" He asks, hands flying to cover his notebook with the scribbled hearts so Ouma doesn't see- but it's too late, because before he can react the notebook is snatched by nimble fingers and suddenly the supreme leader is flipping through the pages with a gleeful smile.

"Oh my god, it's love!" He says, laughing, and Kiibo does not like this.

"It's not!" He denies, but he's always been a bad liar and Ouma has always been an excellent one. Ouma knows now, and that's not a good thing.

"Who do you love? Is it the printer in the teacher's lounge? Don't worry, I won't tell." Ouma says with a wink.

Anger.

While happiness feels like something good and warm, anger feels searing hot to the touch and makes his insides boil. He clenches a fist as Ouma laughs, proud of himself for making that joke. "It's not a machine." He says eventually, words clipped and jaw hinge tight.

Ouma feigns surprise- though it's likely he already knew that, and was just waiting for Kiibo to admit it. "Oh, really? You love a human? I didn't think you were capable of it."

"I am capable of a wide variety of human emotions." 

"Yeah, sure." He says, unconvinced.

"I am capable of love, too." Kiibo insists.

In all likeliness, it's probably hopeless. The more and more he pushes, the more and more bored Ouma seems with the entire thing. His classmate snaps his notebook shut with something like a sneer, and tosses it back to him. Kiibo fumbles with it before catching it between his palms.

"So, who do you love? My bet's on the pig whore. You two spend so much time together."

He shakes his head. "Miu? She's just a friend, I-"

"Mmm... well I suppose it doesn't matter anyways. Because whoever you like already has someone destined for them, you know?"

There it is. The thought he had been trying to avoid. As a robot, Kiibo had always longed for a soulmate. Even today, still, he wants nothing more than to have a connection with someone. He wants the kind of beautiful love people like Kaito and Maki have. Someone devoted to him and someone he can devote himself to.

It's all too easy to forget that no matter how much he draws on himself with pen, the fact that he doesn't have a soulmate at all is cruelly apparent.

Kiibo falters, any retort dying in his mouth, because he knows that Ouma is right. He knows he's right. 

Eventually, Ouma shrugs and turns his back to Kiibo. "Just food for thought! I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors!"

It's probably another lie- though who can say with him?

Still, the words linger, echoing through his mind until the only thing he can do is curl up and cry.

\--

He's not sure how long he cries for. It feels like hours, but his perception of time could be skewed by the pain he's feeling.

(He also didn't know he could cry. This is a new development- though he supposes he had never felt pain enough to cry before.)

This empty feeling in his chest can probably be attributed to heartbreak. 

Though Shuuichi never said anything to him, Oma's words bounce through his head- quite literally, considering his recording function- and make him want to curl up and close his eyes.

It's true. Shuuichi does have a soulmate. And no matter how much Kiibo hopes, or draws little magnifying glass doodles over his body, he's not the real thing. And Shuuichi's love is out there somewhere. Who is he to want to take that away?

He loses track of time, apparently, because the door swings open quietly. Shuuichi enters slowly, bathed in the orange light from the sunset, and Kiibo is reminded of the first time they spent hours talking in here. He now has a name for that feeling, the reason he wanted to spend so much time with the detective in the first place.

Attraction.

(Would Shuuichi be disgusted with him, if he knew?)

"Kiibo?" His voice is soft, hesitant.

He sniffs. And then lets out an unfortunately timed hiccup. "Yes?"

"I heard you were up here. Do you... want to talk?"

The conversation with Ouma cuts like a tangible weapon, and a fresh wave of synthetic tears run down Kiibo's cheeks.

"Oh my god- hold on, let me pull up a chair." Concern flashes through Shuuichi's face, and suddenly, a pair of arms are wrapped around him tightly.

It takes him a moment to register that Shuuichi is the one hugging him. Slowly, awkwardly, he brings his arms up to wrap around Shuuichi's waist to reciprocate the hug, though his hands are trembling.

"I didn't know crying could be so... weird." He says through hiccups.

"Yeah." Shuuichi mumbles into his shoulder, rubbing comforting circles around his back. Kiibo leans into the touch, sadness abating for the briefest of moments. "Take it from me, an experienced cryer."

The last statement is accompanied by a dry laugh.

Kiibo can't think of the words to formulate a response. His mind seems fogged up to the point he can't think. "Is it always this... overwhelming?"

"I take it you've never cried before." Shuuichi says, comforting and quiet.

Mutely, Kiibo nods against Shuuichi's shoulder. There had never been a reason for him to cry before now. He had felt sadness, yes, but not on this level.

(The professor never told him being human was this painful.)

"It's okay. Sometimes you just need to let it all out. Do you want to talk about it?"

He does. He wants to so badly it's an ache inside of him. He just wants to tell Shuuichi about his feelings the way he can tell Shuuichi just about anything. He wants to prove Oma wrong. And, above all, he just wants his best friend to accept him.

The drawing on his calf burns, where he had redrawn it after the last one faded.

Slowly, he opens his mouth to speak. "How do you feel about... soulmates?"

It's probably not what Shuuichi was expecting to hear, but Kiibo can't see whatever expression he makes. "I feel the same about most people, I suppose." Then, he pauses. "Ouma did say something to you, didn't he."

Kiibo sniffs against Shuuichi's shoulder. "Yes, but it's not important." Then, a deep breath, and he starts talking. "Not long after I was created, I saw the professor had a picture on his skin. I wasn't even aware humans could have that. And he gave me books on the subject. I was fascinated. I think I wanted one of my own."

Shuuichi sucks in a breath. "Oh, Kiibo..."

"I suppose I've just been... thinking about it lately." He says.

"You don't need a soulmark to love someone." Shuuichi says, offering small comfort.

This is something Kiibo knows. Tenko had rejected her soulmate, possibly one of the few in their class who has, mentioning that they're not worth her time. And she's with Himiko- the two of them are happy together, even without the power of soulmarks.

"Could you love someone, even if they didn't have your soulmark?" He asks.

"Yes."

Then, quieter, he asks, "Could you love someone even if they weren't... human?"

"Yes." Shuuichi's voice is as unwavering as the arms wrapped around Kiibo, and.

_Oh._

"Though I don't think you have to worry about that." Shuuichi says, finally untangling his arms and pulling himself away.

"Why?"

Wordlessly, Shuuichi begins rolling up his sleeve. Past the elbow, where Kiibo remembers the sparrow is, up to the shoulder. And, standing out against his pale skin is-

A gear. A light gray gear decorating his shoulder, strong and sturdy, and everything clicks when Kiibo sees it. He can practically see the shine of the metal, the hint of rust in the corner. And it's his. He knows this the way he knows his own name.

"Oh." He says.

"You may not have a soulmark, but I do. Either way, it doesn't change the fact that I l-like you." He stutters out the last part, and Kiibo glances up at his face to catch the pale pink tracing his cheeks all the way down to his neck. He's seen Shuuichi blush before, but this time seems different.

"Can I..." he asks, gesturing his hands towards the mark on Shuuichi's shoulder. Shuuichi nods, and he hesitantly presses his fingers to the mark. Barely trembling, he traces the curves and lines the same way he does the images in his books- but this time, he doesn't have to wonder what it would be like to feel human skin under his hands. Because this time, the mark is his.

It feels unreal. Everything is happening faster than he can process.

"I don't mind if you don't have a soulmark. I don't mind if it isn't yours, in the end." Shuuichi admits, just barely leaning into Kiibo's touch.

"Actually... I have something to tell you." He admits, casting one last glance at the mark on Shuuichi's shoulder (but it won't be the last time he ever sees it, because it's his own). He pulls away, and Shuuichi unrolls his sleeve.

He rolls up his pants leg to reveal the magnifying glass doodle. It's better than the first couple of ones, and it almost looks good. "I'd always wanted one of my own, and I had hoped..."

The resulting hug Shuuichi gives him is more than he could ever have hoped for.

To him, it means the promise of something new, something soft and warm and welcoming.

He's so glad he gets to experience it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually intend to write separate fics for Kaito/Maki and Tenko/Himiko, as well as a direct sequel to this fic exploring Shuuichi and Kiibo actually dating. I think I have a few sdr2 fics planned that will also be a part of this universe. So be on the lookout for more expansion to this series!


End file.
